babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Wáŋ Lijün sigin
The Wang Lijun incident began in February 2012 when Wang Lijun, formerly vice-mayor of Chongqing, China, was abruptly demoted. Amidst rumors of political infighting with Chongqing Communist Party chief Bo Xilai, Wang arranged a meeting on 6 February at the U.S. consulate in Chengdu, where he remained for approximately 24 hours. Observers speculated that Wang may have been attempting to defect or to seek refuge from Bo. He then left the consulate of his own volition, and was taken to Beijing by agents and the vice minister Qiu Jin (邱进) of the Ministry of State Security. The Chongqing municipal government declared that Wang was receiving "vacation-style medical treatment". The scandal may have significant repercussions for several top Communist Party officials, including potentially stalling the career ascent of Bo Xilai. Among the possible implications of the scandal is to discredit the "Chongqing model" and the "red culture movement" promoted by Bo. Some analysts have compared the effects of Wang's apparent defection attempt to the failed flight of Lin Biao during the Cultural Revolution.John Garnaut, Mystery surrounds collapse of feared double act, Sydney Morning Herald, 11 February 2012.Peter Goodspeed, Chinese politician Wang Lijun mysteriously disappears amid rumours he tried to defect, National Post, 10 February 2012. On 15 March 2012, Bo Xilai was dismissed from his post in the Communist Party of China. Background Wang Lijun was, until February 2012, vice-mayor and head of the Public Security Bureau in Chongqing, a large, direct-controlled municipality in Western China. Prior to his arrival in Chongqing, Wang worked his way up the ranks of the Public Security Bureau in the northeastern Liaoning province. From 1992 to 1995, he served as the deputy director of the public security department in Tiefa, Liaoning province, and from 1995 to 2000 held the same position in Tieling city, also in Liaoning Province. In 2000, Wang was appointed director of the public security department in Tieling, and was noted for his campaigns to crack down on corruption and criminal gangs. During his tenure in Tieling, Wang was allegedly involved in the Tieling corruption scandal. Details surrounding the case are unclear, though there is speculation that Wang may have been implicated in corruption. Wang's predecessor as director of the Teiling public security department, Gu Fengjie, has reportedly been detained pending investigation on corruption charges.David Bandurski, "Wang Lijun and the Tieling corruption case", The China Media Project, 14 February 2012. From 2003 to 2008, Wang was vice-mayor and Public Security Bureau chief of Jinzhou city. In both Liaoning and Chongqing, Wang's career was tied closely to that of Bo Xilai, a member of the Politburo of the Chinese Communist Party. While Bo served as governor of Liaoning province, Wang Lijun worked under him as director of the Public Security Bureau in Jinzhou. Tania Branigan, "Chinese police chief suspected of trying to defect visited consulate, US confirms", The Guardian, 9 February 2012. Wang followed Bo to Chongqing in 2008, and became his top-enforcer in a massive crackdown on crime that culminated in the Chongqing Gang Trials. Visit to U.S. consulate Media reported that Wang came under scrutiny by the Communist Party's Commission for Discipline Inspection for his possible involvement in the Tieling corruption case. On 2 February 2012, Wang was abruptly reassigned "to a post overseeing municipal education, science, and environmental affairs", regarded as a less prestigious post than his former public security office. Although details are sparse, observers believe that Wang may have sought leniency with the Inspection Commission in exchange for information on corruption and embezzlement by Bo Xilai and/or his wife. Bo is speculated to have learned about Wang's accusations, and ordered the arrest of several of Wang’s close allies and associates.China Digital Times, Wang Lijun: Tip of the Iceberg?, 13 February 2012. On 6 February 2012, Wang traveled to the U.S. consulate in Chengdu. Following a meeting with U.S. consular officials, Wang reportedly "left of his own volition".Josh Chin, U.S. State Dep’t Confirms Chongqing Gang-Buster Visited Consulate, Wall Street Journal, 9 February 2012. The Chinese Ministry of Foreign Affairs acknowledged on 9 February 2012 Wang's visit to the U.S. consulate, and said that the matter was "under investigation". The U.S. Department of State did not comment on the content of the meeting, though observers speculated that Wang might have been seeking political asylum, or at a minimum was seeking to extricate himself from the reach of Bo Xilai, who had already allegedly arrested several of Wang's allies. The Department of State refused to comment on speculations that Wang had attempted to defect to the United States. Chongqing policeman Wang Lijun mystery deepens, BBC News, 9 February 2012 Overseas Chinese-language dissident website Boxun alleged that Wang brought evidence incriminating Bo Xilai to the meeting at the consulate.Calum MacLeod, China unable to silence Internet buzz on police chief, USA Today, 14 February 2012. Two unnamed U.S. officials said that Wang had brought evidence of corruption to the consulate, some of which incriminated individuals in the highest ranks of the Communist Party, including Bo Xilai.Bill Gertz, China probes police official after Obama administration rejected asylum request, Washington Free Beacon, 10 February 2012. Seventy carloads of armed police reportedly pursued Wang from Chongqing to Chengdu, and proceeded to surround the consulate while Wang was in the consulate.Rosemary Righter, The Biggest Political Story in China?, Newsweek, 20 February 2012. When authorities in Beijing were informed of the encirclement, they demanded the Chongqing security forces withdraw. They then dispatched Qiu Jin, vice minister of the Ministry of State Security, to escort Wang to Beijing on a first-class flight.Wenxin Fan and Michael Forsythe, Chongqing’s Wang Lijun May Have Gone to Beijing After U.S. Consulate Visit Bloomberg, 11 February 2012. Following his departure from the consulate, Wang was immediately seized by the security agents and taken to Beijing. On 9 February, several overseas Chinese-language websites posted an open letter allegedly written by Wang accusing Bo of corruption and harboring criminal connections. The letter, apparently secretly sent to friends overseas prior to his forced leave, referred to Bo as "the greatest gangster in China." There are Internet rumours that Wang entered the U.S. Consulate with documents incriminating Bo asking for their safekeeping. Aftermath Shortly after Wang's meeting at the U.S. consulate, Chongqing government information offices sought to discredit Wang by stating he was "seriously indisposed due to long term overwork and intense mental stress. Currently he has been authorized to undergo vacation-style medical treatment."Ford, Peter. (8 February 2012). "A top cop in China disappears. Medical leave or US asylum? ". The Christian Science Monitor. Asia Times Online (Holdings). Retrieved on 8 February 2012. The phrase became a target of derisive mockery on the Chinese internet; microblogs seized on the opportunity to make an internet meme out of the phrase "vacation-style treatment," and a plethora of parodies surfaced. One post read: "Let's continue: Consoling-style rape, harmony-style looting, environmental-style murder, scientific-style theft." As the chain of events unfolded Chinese government censors began blocking keywords on an ad hoc basis, such as "U.S. Consulate", "political asylum", "Governor Bo" etc. Many of the keywords were unblocked and re-blocked intermittently. "Wang Lijun" was blocked on 4 February, but was unblocked four days later. Microblogs were inundated with references to the Wang story with no significant interference from censors. The mixed reactions from the authorities led to speculation that the government was unsure about how to deal with the events, or that they were letting word spread deliberately to weaken Bo's political base. In the aftermath of the event, political commentators speculated Wang's actions might imperil Bo Xilai's further political advancement. China analyst Willy Wo-Lap Lam suggested that the Wang Lijun incident could doom Bo's chances of further advancement to the Politburo Standing Committee: "When they do the horse- trading in Beijing, his enemies will definitely use this to shoot down his candidacy," said Lam.Wenxin Fan and Michael Forsythe, "Wang May Have Flown to Beijing After U.S. Consulate Visit", Bloomberg, 11 February 2012. Han Deqiang of the neo-leftist Utopia website called it "a serious blow to the Chongqing Model" promoted by Bo. Gao Wenqian, senior analyst with Human Rights in China, wrote that the event served to discredit the "core socialist values" promoted by Bo Xilai through the "red culture movement" in Chongqing. "Its repercussion is comparable to that of the Lin Biao Incident in the late 1970s (sic), which led to the demise of the Cultural Revolution and the mythology surrounding Mao Zedong", wrote Gao.Gao Wenqian, On the Wang Lijun Incident: Who’s the Biggest Loser?, Human Rights in China, 16 February 2012. In early March 2012, Hu Jintao reportedly denounced Wang as a traitor to the Communist Party and the nation in an internal briefing relayed to members of the Communist Party's Political Consultative Conference.Choi Chi-yuk, Disgraced police hero branded a traitor by Beijing, South China Morning Post, 7 March 2012. Bo Xilai was absent from the opening meeting of the National People's Congress on 8 March—the only one of the 25-member Politburo not in attendance.Jeremy Page, Detention, Missed Meeting Add to Chinese Political Drama, Wall Street Journal, 8 March 2012. Although, he later appeared at the meeting and gave a press conference to both local and foreign journalists, His initial failure to appear, coupled with more recent charges by former rivals and spurned businessmen, ignited speculation about his political future. Bo was replaced as Chongqing Communist Party Secretary on 15 March 2012, following public comments by Premier Wen Jiabao about the need for Chongqing officials to seriously reflect on the Wang Lijun incident.BBC News, Bo Xilai 'removed' from Chongqing post: China state media, 15 March 2012. KItadè divelopmènts In March 2012, allegations began emerging from spurned businessmen of corruption, torture, and intimidation by top-level officials in Chongqing. Li Jun, a fugitive businessman from Chongqing, told the Financial Times that Chongqing security forces seized his $700 million real estate business and tortured him as retaliation for attempting to purchase land that was also sought by the government. When he refused to give up the land to the government, Li became a target of Bo Xilai's 2009 anti-corruption campaign. He claims he was abducted, tortured on a "tiger bench" and shocked with electric batons, and that officials sought to charge him with "bribery, gun-running, pimping, usury and supporting illegal religious organizations". Li's allegations could not be independently verified, and he currently lives in hiding abroad.Financial Times, Chinese infighting: Secrets of a succession war, 4 March 2012. Chongqing real estate developer and member of Chongqing's People's Congress, Zhang Mingyu, was arrested in Beijing after writing in his microblog that he had evidence of ties between top-level Chongqing officials and the mafia.China Digital Times, Wang Lijun Declared a “Traitor”; Blogger Detained (Updated), 8 March 2012.John Garnaut, Philip Wen, Chinese businessman detained before exposing crime links, South China Morning Post, 8 March 2012. Prior to his arrest, Zhang wrote on his blog that a high-level Chongqing official, Zhui Zhengkuan, committed suicide in early March. According to Zhang, the official was a close associate of city crime boss Weng Zhenjie. Weng Zhenjie—who was not targeted during the city's highly publicized crackdowns on organized crime—is also reportedly close to the city's mayor. Zhang Mingyu was a business rival of Weng Zhenjie in Chongqing. Zhang claimed to have a tape recording in which Wang Lijun threatened him to stop making charges against Weng.Dan Levin and Michael Wines, Cast of Characters Grows, as Does the Intrigue, in a Chinese Political Scandal, New York Times, 8 March 2012. Zhang was seized on 7 March from his Beijing home by three officers, along with Chongqing's deputy police chief, who had disguised themselves as maintenance workers. Coup rumours In mid-March 2012, allegations of a coup d'état led by Bo and and former Minister of Public Security Zhou Yongkang surfaced across the internet via overseas Chinese-language websites. There were also allegations that gunshots were heard in Beijing. However, the rumors of a coup were proven false, although the allegations underscored the tensions between the economic reformist and Maoist traditionalist factions of the Communist Party regarding the political crisis. Si osou * Hāksiewui in ẐPR dè ligol sistèm References / Riförènses / 參考資料 Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Bo Xilai Category:Political scandals in China Category:ẐPR gut 2012n